The subject matter herein relates generally to manual service disconnects for battery systems.
Batteries, such as those for electric vehicles or hybrid vehicles, typically include a plurality of cells grouped together as a battery pack. The battery pack includes battery distribution units that manage the power capacity and functionality of the battery pack. The battery distribution units are typically mounted within the outer casing housing the battery pack. The battery pack also includes manual service disconnects that allow disconnecting of the high current power circuit of the battery pack, such as for service of the battery pack. The manual disconnects include a high current fuse creating a fused electrical path for the battery pack coupling with a high voltage interlock (HVIL) that controls operation of the high current electrical circuit. The high current fuse may have an amp range of between 50 A-200 A.
The battery pack typically includes low current fuses that create fused electrical paths for components of the accessories, such as an air conditioner, and/or the DC/DC converter. The low current fuses may have an amp range up to 50 A. The low current fuses are typically located inside the battery distribution unit inside the battery pack casing. The low current fuses are not easily serviced. Servicing of the low current fuses requires opening of the battery pack casing, and then either remove the whole battery distribution unit or open the battery distribution unit to replace the low current fuses. Service of such fuses is time consuming and difficult.
Furthermore, moving the low current fused to the exterior of battery pack requires cutting an additional opening on the outer casing. The outer casing of the battery pack is used to provide electrical shielding for components of the battery pack. Any openings through the outer casing to service the fuses create areas for EMI leakage, diminishing the effectiveness of the electrical shielding and increasing the cost.
A need remains for a battery system that provides servicing and replacement of fuses without cutting additional openings in the battery pack casing.